ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The New Brady Kids episodes
List Season 1 (26 episodes) #"The Brady Kids' Day at the Beach (Part 1)": In the very first episode (divided into two parts), Michael and Carol Brady bring their children Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy on their trip to the beach. #"The Brady Kids' Day at the Beach (Part 2)": See above. #"Jan Brady Loses Her Glasses": Jan's got a movie date with her bespectacled boyfriend tonight, but she can't find her glasses after she's done washing her face and hands...even though Bobby has them. This episode marks the debut of one of the running gags to have Jan on-screen without her glasses on. #"Bobby Brady's Dental Disaster": After a race accident, Bobby's tooth becomes loose, and he's afraid of going to the dentist. #"Raiders of the Lost Brady": While playing hide-and-seek, Cindy is missing, and the other Brady kids split up to find her in time to eat lunch out. #"Greg Brady's Video Show": Greg borrows a camcorder in order to make movies, including a Danny Phantom parody. As the kids record a "Danny Phantom" made-up video, Bobby Brady plays Bobby Phantom (Danny Phantom), Jan Manson (Sam Manson), Peter Foley (Tucker Foley), Marcia Fenton (Jazz Fenton), Bobby's clone cousin Cindy Fenton (Dani Fenton), and Bobby's parents Carol and Michael Fenton the ghost hunters (Maddie and Jack Fenton). #"Glare Away!": At the aquarium, Jan finds it difficult to photograph fish and other animals because of too much glare. Her solution is to order a new spray product called "Glare-B-Gon" to remove the glare on such places as those in zoos and aquariums, and even on car windshields. #"Marcia Brady Nose Best": Marcia is asked at the university by her boyfriend of the same age when she wants to go out on a movie date with him. But when Peter's wildly thrown soccer ball hits Marcia on the nose, causing it to swell and bruise (OW MY NOSE!), Jan puts a surgical mask on her to hide her swollen nose so that her date doesn't recognize that's what's happened. #"Six Take-Away One Leaves Trouble": The kids overhear their mother talking to someone on the phone, making cryptic references to "removing one of them" at the household. #"Summer Campout": The kids are attending Camp Horizons during summer holidays. #"Brady Measles": When five of the Brady kids come down with the case of a measles outbreak, only Jan has to take care of them with the help from two doctors making a house call. #"Cousin Oliver Comes To Visit": As they come home from school, the kids are chagrined that their youngest cousin Oliver is here to stay. #"Peter Brady's Hidden Talent": While the other kids have special talents, Peter cannot figure out his. #"What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?": The kids discuss what they want to be when they grow up, but Jan cannot decide what she wants to be, so the others help her decide what she'll do. When all seem hopeless, Jan ultimately decides that decides to be an uber cab driver, but she has to get a learner's permit after going to attend teen driving school. #"That Stinking Feeling": At the park, the kids rest their singing voices as they head for the picnic and Jan tries to fight a terrible cold and helps the members of the 6teen group who, as well as their RV which door was left open, get sprayed by a skunk. Upon hearing this, the Doozers must create an antidote to clean the smelly RV interior, while Jan takes the 6teen gang to the hospital to perform. #"The Case of the Missing Shoes": The kids want to go see a robotic dinosaur exhibit at the science museum, but Peter can't find his shoes around the house. He imagines himself as Inspector Gadget, investigating with the help as Jan as his niece Penny and Bobby as his dog Brain. #"All Pets Are Off!": The kids argue over which pet will be perfect for each one. #"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Goth Girls?": While Peter and Jan are at the university, he comes across two "vampiric" teen Goth girls to which he thinks are vampires, and he's scared of them. Jan and the other kids try to comfort him that sometimes not all Goths are that scary to people. #"The Haunted House": Jan and Chuck White have a bet against who will make a haunted house by October 31. If Jan loses, she will gets stuck massaging Chuck's smelly feet, but if she doesn't, she will win the grand prize. When she tries directing her siblings to make a haunted house, however, instead they make such other houses as a fun house, playhouse, bounce house, etc. Having through with being a director, she walks home and tries to create a Halloween clip compilation using her recording DVD to scary away visitors on TV, unbeknownst to the fact that Chuck is changing everything around the house into a haunted neighborhood! #"Wet Paint": The kids can't decide what color they should paint the fence with. #"Fun Park Fantasies" #"A Far Time Ago in a Galaxy Long, Long Away" #"The Water Park" #"Slumber Party" #"A Day at the Mega-Mall" #"The Big Cleanup" Season 2 (26 episodes) #"Once Upon a Timer" #"Cindy Brady's Hyper-Activity Book" #"R.V. Having Fun Yet? (Part 1)" #"R.V. Having Fun Yet? (Part 2)" #"The Great Cookie Robbery" #"Snow White and the Four Dwarfs" #"Out-of-this-World History" #"Mom's Birthday" #"I Want My Brady TV!" #"Laundry Day" #"The Truth" #"Do You Believe in Monsters?" #"Music Contest" #"Gone Fishing" #"What's New at the Zoo?" #"The Great Brady Kids Cartoon Show" #"When You're Hot, You're Hot" #"Peter Brady's Awful Weekend" #"The Brady Kids Visit The Museum of Animal Life" #"Pep Rally" #"A Day at the Supermarket" #"By the Book" #"Jan Brady Braces Herself" #"Bully for Peter Brady" #"No More Junk Food" #"When You Wish Upon a Brady Kid" Season 3 (26 episodes) #"Cinderbrady" #"The Best Friend I Never Had" #"Trick or Treat" #"Brady Kids in Toyland" #"The Odd Zone" #"The Brady Broadcasting Company" #"Vote For Marcia Brady" #"The Family Tree" #"The Daily Brady" #"Cindy Brady Catches a Cold" #"Treasure Attic" #"Around the Brady Bunch House in 80 Hours" #"Fine Feathered Idiots" #"Music Video Mayhem" #"Brady Nursery Rhymes" #"Bad Luck Brady" #"Of Mice and Brady Kids" #"Back to the Brady Bunch House's Future" #"Tennis Trouble" #"Bradyland" #"Water Kids" #"For Your Safety" #"Solar Power" #"Honey, I Shrunk The Brady Kids" #"Where No Brady Kid Has Gone Before" #"Journey To The Center of the Basement" Season 4 (20 episodes) #"Marcia Brady Goes Hollywood" #"My Brady Valentine" #"Invasion of the Brady Snatchers" #"Twinkle Toe Bradys" #"Tell It To The Judge" #"Motion Sickness" #"No Brady is an Island" #"Jan Brady at the Hospital" #"The Brady Who Knew Too Much" #"A New Swimming Pool at the Brady House" #"Peter Brady's New Job" #"Old McBrady Had a Farm" #"The Prize Isn't Right" #"Adventures in Brady-Sitting" #"The House That Brady Kids Built" #"The Brady Masquerade" #"Snow Problem" #"Happy Mother's Day" #"School's Out (Part 1)" #"School's Out (Part 2)" Season 5 (20 episodes) #"Brady Kids Not Included" #"Cutie and the Schnoz" #"The Brady Who Would Be Prom Queen" #"Jan Brady's Date With Fate" #"Is There A Brady In The House?" #"Slipping Beauty" #"Peter Brady's Haircut" #"Brady Baby Boom" #"Court Action" #"Jan Brady By Any Other Name" #"He's a Wonderful Brady" #"Bad Dreams Are Made Of This" #"Royally Received" #"Plan 6 From Outer Space" #"Garbage Day" #"Junkyard Bradys" #"The Air Conditioner at the End of this Galaxy" #"Bug-Busting Brady Kids" #"The Brady Kids Save Christmas (Part 1)" #"The Brady Kids Save Christmas (Part 2)" Season 6 (20 episodes) #"This Old Brady Residence" #"And Now a Word From Our Brady Kids" #"Brady Fools Day" #"Six to Eight Weeks" #"The Great Race" #"Bobby Brady Saves the Show" #"Not Necessarily the Bradys" #"Fairy Tales Come True" #"Comic Capers" #"Jan Brady's Science Project" #"Faster Than a Speeding Brady" #"Marcia Brady in Wonderland" #"Shaping Up For Health" #"Peter Brady & The Wolf" #"Rebel Without a Teddy Bear" #"Romancing the Brady" #"The New Adventures of Bobbo Polo" #"Goosetown Kids" #"Spring Break Vacation (Part 1)" #"Spring Break Vacation (Part 2)" Season 7 (20 episodes) #"Video Arcade Showdown" #"Quoth the Brady" #"Operators Standby" #"Brady Kids in Troyland" #"Arabian Brady Nights" #"Puss & Boots & Brady Kids" #"Necessity is a Brady of Invention" #"A Punchline to the Stomach" #"The Brady Kids: The Next Generation" #"Buckskin Bradys" #"Sing a Song of Superheroes" #"Petee's Playhouse Network" #"Greg Pan" #"The County Fair" #"Whose Story Is It, Anyway?" #"Mold Problems" #"At the Movies" #"In Search of the Bronze Beetle" #"Brady Kids in Time (Part 1)" #"Brady Kids in Time (Part 2)" Season 8 (13 episodes) #"A Day at the Children's Discovery Center" #"The Transcontinental Express" #"Get Me To The Perch On Time" #"All Alone Bradys" #"Brady Beauty Pageant" #"Remote Control Cornballs" #"Nice To Have Gnome You" #"Friday Night Live" #"Happy Birthday Uncle Greg" #"Every Brady Tells a Story" #"Hats! Hats! Hats!" #"A Hair-Brained Scheme" #"Six Flags Over the Brady Bunch House" Category:Episode list Category:The Brady Bunch